Who's Queen?
by AmuletSpadeMiki
Summary: First two chapter is written by FoRbIdDeN.LuNa.RoSe, continued by me Summary:After Ikuto left, Amu's been abused. The new girl Mizuki is now queen of Seiyo Middle School and has taken away her friends. What if Ikuto comes back? It's an all out war at school with only one question left. Who's Queen? Warning : may contain ooc and 'colourful' words
1. Summary

Hey guys =]

I'm starting a new shugo chara series called Who's Queen?

First let me tell you that I have school and homework = [so I can't update Faerie Queen a lot and on my profile there is a poll so look at that. Back to Who's Queen.

Summary:

After Ikuto left, Amu had been abused by her parents. Also a girl called Mizuki is now the queen of Seiyo Middle School and had already stolen Amu's friends and Tadase. What happens when Ikuto comes back? It's an all out war at school and only one question remains.

Who's Queen?

Characters:

Amu-15

Mizuki (OC)-15

Ikuto-20

Tadase-15

Yaya-14

Kairi-14

Kukai-16

Utau-16

Rima-15

There are other characters but here are mostly the main ones. =3

So add to favorites, read, and review.

P.S. The more reviews the faster the update. =3


	2. Behind those dull eyes

"GET UP YOU LAZY GIRL!"

Amu sighed. She pushed herself off the bed and by bed she meant the floor.

"I have work to do and all you do is sleep and do nothing! I have to wake you up and drive you to school you know!" Amu's mother yelled.

After Ikuto left, Ami got a job and left Japan for America. Ami was only 8 at that time but she still got a job. Amu's parents stayed but they were still sad about Ami going to America so they started to drink. Everyday they would come home drunk and beat Amu up. Amu's face would have scars and bruises and she would always limp in pain after the night. Of course Amu still had to go to school but how could she with her bruised face. So everyday she would put on make up to hide her face.

Amu got up and faced her mother. Her mother walked up to her and slapped Amu. She then stormed out of the room. Amu walked toward the bathroom. She winced in pain. She then brushes her teeth and got her make up.

Amu put on foundation and then put on pink lipstick (Her lips are also bruised).

Amu then changed and got her things. She left her charas at home. She got into the car and waited for her mother. After 5 minutes her mother got into the car. She was talking to someone on the phone.

"No don't say yes."

"I don't care about that."

"Just leave him alone."

Amu's mother then snaps her cell shut and started the engine. She then drove Amu to school. They arrived at school in a minute. Amu opened the door and walked out.

"Look at her."

"She's wearing make up again."

Amu ignored the whispers.

"Look who's here. Miss Ugly. Wearing make up again. Face it; you can never be as pretty as me."

Amu turned around. Standing there was none other then Mizuki the 'Queen' of Seiyo Middle School. She was 15 like Amu. Standing behind her was her once so- called friends. There was Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima, Kukai, and Tadase.

First let me explain. 2 years ago Mizuki came to Seiyo Middle School. Mizuki had long brown hair and sharp blue eyes. She looked so sweet like an angel that she topped the popular list in a day. The only person that was still number 1 on the popular list was of course Amu. Amu was still the 'queen' of Seiyo Middle School. Mizuki then asked Amu to be friends. Amu said yes and with Mizuki's power, Mizuki crushed Amu. Amu then became a loser but secretly some students still worked under Amu. Mizuki then stole Amu's friends using blackmail and lying. She then ordered Tadase to break up with Amu and become Mizuki's boyfriend. After that Mizuki ordered Tadase to do whatever she said. Tadase would always do her homework and other stuff. All of the students knew about that but didn't dare speak up for Tadase. Everyday Mizuki would torture Amu by telling her that her friends bailed on her and toke Mizuki's side and that Mizuki was now 'queen' of Seiyo Middle School. So under that pretty, angelic face of hers, Mizuki was a devil. After 2 years of the same thing, Amu's once bright, golden honey eyes became so dull. Amu's charas went back into their eggs (Mizuki also has charas) and only came out again at night time. Amu started to become something like a zombie (dull eyes, not answering, tripped over rocks, etc.) but under those dull eyes she could hear everything, see everything and could take notice.

"Now Amu who is the queen of Seiyo Middle School?" Mizuki whispered into Amu's ear. Amu didn't answer.

"Oh yeah. It's me."

Amu's so- called friends avoid looking at Amu. Amu then walked past Mizuki. She walked into the school to find that her books from her desk was ruined and tossed on the floor. Amu walked past the laughing students and picked up her books. The teacher then walks in.

"Hinamori! What are you doing?" The teacher asked. Amu didn't reply.

"Ignoring me are you miss zombie?" The teacher said. All of the teachers called Amu 'Miss Zombie' because of the same thing. They also called Amu that because Mizuki paid them. (Mizuki is also rich and powerful)

Amu then walked toward her desk. She tripped over Saaya's foot.

"Stupid now. Are we miss zombie?" Saaya said. She then snickered. Amu ignored her too and walked to her desk.

"Alright. Now we have a new teacher's helper student. Please be nice to him and make him feel welcomed. He will help you with anything you want to know. You can come in now.' The teacher said. A tall boy about 19 to 21 years old walked in. He had blue hair and bluish, purple eyes. I noticed him.

'He looks so much like Ikuto!' Amu thought. Outside her mind Amu looked like she had no care about the new teacher's helper but inside she wanted to run up to him and yell 'Ikuto!'

All of the girls started whispering about him.

"He's so hot!"

"I can't believe he's in our class!"

"Okay class. Settle down. Our teacher's helper is Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The teacher said.

'Ikuto!' Amu thought.

"Okay Tsukiyomi. Please sit down next to Hinamori." Said the teacher.

Ikuto sat down next to Amu.

"Hey Amu."

~Ikuto's POV~

"He's so hot!"

"I can't believe he's in our class!"

'Just the same with girls' I thought.

"Okay class. Settle down. Our teacher's helper is Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The teacher said.

"Okay Tsukiyomi. Please sit down next to Hinamori." Said the teacher.

I looked around for Amu. I then noticed a small girl. She had pink hair.

'Amu!' I thought but I then looked closely at the girl. Her eyes were a dull color and she didn't even look at me.

'That can't be Amu' I thought but who has pink hair? Only Amu.

I walked toward her. I then chose a seat next to her.

"Hey Amu." I said. The girl didn't look up. Weird. I looked more closely at her. Her hair was dull just like her eyes.

"I would like it if you stop staring at me." Amu said. The students gasped.

"She talked!"

"And only to him!"

All around I could hear whispers about the girl talking. So she doesn't talk much. I decided to talk to her after school.

~Time Skippy~

I was following the girl. After I collected information it turn out at that girl was Amu. I couldn't believe it. The real Amu would run toward me but this girl ignored me. I learned that she was called miss zombie because she didn't talk much and would always trip and stuff. I felt bad for the girl.

"I would like it if you stop stalking me." The girl said.

'Dang it. She found out' I thought. I stepped out into the open.

"Are you really Amu Hinamori?" I asked.

"What it's to you?" she said coldly.

"I just want to know." I said. She sighed.

"Yes I'm Amu." She said and then she did something I never expected. She yelled at me.

"Why did you leave me? Why?" She said. I could see tears at her dull eyes. "Because of you I had to live in a stupid world full of hate! I was beaten up and I hated school. You never came back and ease my pain. I done so much for you and all you do is leave me and never called me. And now you just come back to say 'Hey Amu'?"

I was shocked. Amu was different I could tell that. And what pain was she talking about?

Amu then turned away and ran home.

~Amu's POV~

'Maybe I went too far' I thought. I was in my room. My charas were out of their eggs.

"Amu- chan" Ran said with pain. I didn't answer.

'Maybe I am a zombie. Never answering even with my charas' I thought. I pushed the thought away. I then walked into the bathroom. I then splashed water onto my face. My make up washed away. I stared at my face. My bruised face and lips. The scars on my cheeks.

'I'm just an ugly zombie'


	3. New Friend, chara, and Kidnapped

Me: Hey guys! I'm finally writing a chapter for this story, as I have mention in the summery box that .RoSe is the original author of this story until she discontinued it.

Sunny: Your talks are long O.o

Shadow: Really?

Me: Are you kidding me. You were watching copy the chapter and pasting it to update it.

Random Person(that I think is Mizuki): Get on with the story *flip her hair*

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

I was asleep when my parents came home drunk again, but a bit to drunk tonight that they blacked out at the front after they enter. My heart is dead now since all my friends just abandon me and go with _her_.

Even Rima my 'best friend', best friend my ass. Now Ikuto is back when I'm all ugly, I wish everything could be back to normal like it was before or I get to destroy everyone's dream so they are like me. I drifted off to sleep thinking about that.

The next day when I woke up I found a egg at my bed. It was like my other but only black and white, that pattern on the black band was white skull(that one on pirate ship).

**~Mystery POV~**

All my friends had died in the car accident 2 days ago with my boyfriend Len died**(AN: they are vocaloid character and Rin and Len are twins but in this they are dating)**. I wish I could be with them and the next day I woke up finding a black egg with white broken heart all over it.**(AN: this is Rin POV)** From today on I'm transferred to Seiyo Junior High/Middle School.

**~Normal POV~**

In the morning Amu's parent was stiill drunk, so she walk to school herself and made breakfast for them before she left. On the way to school Amu bumped into someone, she pick herself up and help the person up. That person was Rin, they talk to each other for a while and became friends. Ss soon as they started walking, a white van stopped them and kidnapped them. They are a group that is like Easter(when it was evil). We are from ... they introduced

* * *

Me: I can't decied to name the company Ace or SM(A actually entertainment/place/copmpany in korea)! Help by voting for the name you like better by sending a review

Rin:...why does the rest have to die

Me: You understand later

Ichigo: Now review!

**AN: **I don't think I would be updating this anytime soon cause I would be working on my other fanfics


	4. Meet Ace

**Yuuki:** As I've said in my other fanfics I'll refer myself as Yuuki

**Amu:** So this is the chapter where we reveals who the kidnapper is.

**Yuuki:** Thanks WALRUSvsUSA for her vote.

**Vocaloid:** And where we find out why we died. And AmuletSpadeMiki doesn't own SC, Rin from Vocaloid and the OC cause it is created by .RoSe

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"We're are ... Ace" They said.

You two are here because you have something special that not everyone have, it is the egg you found on your bed this morning. "Why don't you kidnap the guardians instead, don't they have those, too?" asked Amu

"No, what you have is not a shugo chara egg, but a death egg." said one of the men.

"How do you know?" Rin asked.

"Well my great-great-grandfather had made a wish with the Embryo which caused lots of shugo chara to disappeared. He was upset because his friend blamed it all on him. He was depressed and almost commit suicide. That was when the first death egg was born."said a man coming out of the shadow, scaring the daylight of Amu.

"And We want you to join us to destroy the Embryo."

**~Amu POV*At school*~**

"You're late Miss. Zombie."yelled the teacher"We have a new student today."

Amu walked to her desk without emotion. As I sat down Rin entered. "Hi Amu." Rin said as she ran over to hug me.

"You know Miss Zombie?" asked a random student.

"She help me got to school to school." Rin said getting sad than emotionless all of a sudden.

***Later that day***

Later when I open my bag, all of my shugo chara eggs had turn black and white and the charas themselves is wearing a black and white version of what they usually wear. We were walking to Ace Company where we were told to meet the 'kidnappers'.

**~Rin POV~**

I feel sad for Amu. She is so nice yet she being bullied at school and abused at home. Why is the world so cruel to us. As we enter the building of Ace, I felt the egg move. What is going on?

* * *

**Yuuki:** Sorry if it is too short.

**Himeka:** A death egg is created by Yuuki unless someone used that idea before her, she doesn't know if there is anyone though. Please R&R


	5. Goodbye Amu and Rin, hello Himura-sans

**Yuuki:** I back and happy Victoria Day.

**Ikuto:** Get on with the story.

**Yuuki:** Disclaimer Kei-kun.

**Kei:** Yes Yuuki-sama, AmuletSapdeMiki doesn't own SC

**AN:** I forgot to mention the boss of Ace name in the last chapter, so i tell you now. The boss is call Zero.

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

The boss Zero told us to go to his office asap today. So when we got there we waited for the elevator to bring us all the way up to the 56th floor where his office is located. There are many more levels but those are the lab. In the office I saw a boy around our age waiting.

Zero introduced us to Keita his nephew who will be our manager. He also has a Death egg due to the fact that his girlfriend cheated on him with the prince of her school, wait his ex-girlfriend. And guess who it was. Mizuki cheated on him with Tadase. What a surprise, not at all. We will be turn inot stars with fake names. Rin will be Sayuri Himura(little lily scarlet village) and me as Kuro Himura(black scarlet village). We will be twins with dark blood red eyes and light silverish lavender hair. We will also move into an apartment with a nanny as our guardian.

**~Keita POV~**

So this pink hair girl is the guy's girlfriend before Mizuki went to their school. Poor girl,_huh, their eggs are about to hatch._ *Crack* Two Death chara came out. The one who belongs to who is now called Kuro is Chi, she is pale and wears a strapless knee-length black dress, black flats, and a silver headband in her jet black shoulder length hair and has a silver one who belongs to Sayuri is called May who is also pale and have all black clothing. Her clothing is made up of a black mine skirt with tights, black converses, and a black tank top with only bobby pins to secure her long waist length hairs.(**AN:** their charanari will be exactly the same as how their chara is) Just then Kanaye came out of his egg, he wears a torn black jean, black hood that covers his silk like short black hair, and a black sneaker.

**~Next Day at the Hinamori resident,Zero POV~**

"Yes, we will be taking care of your daughter for now. Here will be some money for you two to have and not bother Amu." Amu and Rin will be moving in to their new apartment with their nanny Mai. _How much make up does Amu have?" _

**~Amu POV~**

My bruise are healing so the make up won't be much use now but _they _will be there at school to make my life miserable. Today we will be making our debt song.

***At the studio***

"You will be singing this song. Okay let me hear you sing"

_Bunny Style(by T-ara)( amu, _**Rin, _both_**_)(a japanese song by korean stars)(disclaimer: doesn't belong to me, it belongs to T-ara) _

_Boy! Can you hear, my boy?_  
_Hey don't leave your love._

**_ Bunny style baby bunny style_**  
**_Baby bunny style baby bunny style_**

**Bye bye shita ato samishiku natte**  
**Anata ni mata sugu aitakunaru**  
** So much! So so much! **  
_No no sunao ni narenaku natte_  
_Tsuitsui sokkenai meseeji_  
_**Tonight! To tonight! **_  
** Aitai no ima sugu ni koishikute tamaranai no**

_Bunny style kono mama ja dame na no_  
_Yawa na ai jama dattari nai_  
_Love is so sweet akai hitomi ni namida_  
_Save me! Save me! _  
**Bunny style amai wana ni kakeruwa**  
**Nogareru ni wa mou hossoi no**  
**Me to me to te to te hanasenaide ne**  
**Stay with me! Stay with me!**

**_ Bunny style! Bunny style! Oh! _**  
**_Bunny style! Bunny style! _**

**_Bunny style baby bunny style_**  
**_Baby bunny style baby bunny style_**

**Lonely hitori sabishi sugite namida samijite**  
**Mune ga itakute shinjai sou yo**  
_Too much! Too too much! _  
**_No no aimai na taido no_**  
**_Tsumetai anata wo toraetai_**  
**Tonight! To tonight! **  
_Aitai no hanarenai de motto zutto soba ni ite_

**Bunny style ari no mama no watashi**  
**Yawara na ai ja mamorenai no**  
**Love is so sweet nagai mimi sasaya ite**  
**Stay with me! Stay with me**

**_ Bunny style! Bunny style! Oh! _**  
**_Bunny style! Bunny style! _**

**Yeah to be in my sweet dream**  
**Tic toc oh tic time**  
**Mayoikomu labyrinthitis**  
**Itzazura na koi no shiawaza**  
**Hakujou shite scratch futari see-saw game**  
**Deguchi wa mada so far**

_Watashi no wagamai mama kitte yo_  
( **_Love me bunny, love me bunny_**)  
_Onegai hottokanai de yo_  
(**_ Love me bunny, love me bunny_**)

**_Bunny style kono mama ja dame na no_**  
**_Yawa na ai jama ta tarinai_**  
**_Love is so sweet akai hitomi ni namida_**  
**_Save me! Save me! _**  
_Bunny style amai wana ni kakeruwa_  
_Nogareru ni wa mou hossoi no_  
_Me to me to te to te hanasenai de ne_  
_Stay with me! Stay with me!_

**_Bunny style! Bunny style! Oh! _**  
**_Bunny style! Bunny style! _**

**_ Bunny style! Bunny style! Oh! _**  
**_Bunny style! Bunny style! _**

**_ Bunny style! Baby bunny style!_**

"Good, we could use that for the debt. You two can go practice the dance move now."

***After 20 mins of practice***

Rin and I got the move memories right after 20 mins of practice.(AN: watch the mv) I wonder how will we do for new stars. There will be a concert for new stars and Utau Hoshina in two weeks, can't wait to see her again but I bet _they _will be there.

* * *

**Yuuki:** That's all for now.

**Keita:** Don't forget to R&R

**Mizuki:** Why aren't I ever appering in the story?

**Yuuki:***Pulls out gun and shoot her* Who let her in?


	6. Revenge will come

**Yuuki:** It's end of the school year for me!

**Amu:***sweat drop*Aren't you a little too excited?

**Yuuki:** No, and I don't own Shugo Chara, Rin, Mizuki(oc), except the Death Egg and my oc Zero and Keita, and the death chara oc...btw I never gave Zero and Keita a family name. Let's give them the surname Akiyama(autumn mountain), and I changed the death char name from Misaki to Chi and Miya to May.

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

As a result of making the top hit for new singers, we need to practice for **three** stupid hour everyday and around four to five on weekends, other than that we need to learn other languages such as Korean, English, and so on. The songs we will sing at the concert for new singers will be in both English and Korean. **  
**

***School, still Amu POV***

Ever since Rin transferred here, she has taken Ikuto seat beside me, but the bad thing is that we are changing our seat right now. I got seat number 21 which is in the fifth row next to thee window. I moved to my new seat and guess what, Kami-sama must hate me, Mizuki was in the seat beside, Saaya in front of me and Ikuto behind me, while Rin is all the way across the room.

**~Mizuki POV~**

*Smirks*What a coincidence, having _her_ sit next to me. I walked up to her and whispered in her ear,"Missy, you'll regret stealing Ikuto(**AN:**Don't say his name like he is yours¬¬") attention from me the Queen of Seiyo(**AN:** Sure you are*sarcastic voice*), get it."

She didn't answer me, how dare she. I raised my hand to slap her but the someone stopped me.

"What are you doing?"a husky voice asked me.

I look up to see Ikuto holding my hand,"no-nothing"I stutter, I was saved when Tadase come over.

"What are you doing to my **girlfriend **you thieving cat?" he asked angrily while extending the world girlfriend.

"She tried to hit Amu obviously." he replied in monotone.

"Like Mizuki-koi will, I bet is it all that bitch fault for being mean to her, like she di-" Tadase yell angry, but never got to finish.

**~Noraml POV~**

'Slapped' a hand when smacking on to Tadase face. Rin was fed up with them insulting Amu and when Tadase called her a bitch, that was the last straw. It was clearly that Mizuki started it and Amu never spoke a word. "Look here shorty, whatever you think is wrong. Amu here*points to her* has said nothing to your Mizuki at all,"she said spatting out Mizuki's name like poison,"stop being over protective of her."

Just as Mizuki was going to say something, the teacher came in the classroom. "Sit down everyone," he said in a loud voice."and what is with the commotion."

Everyone points to Amu, well not exactly everyone. "Miss Zombie go to the office now." the teacher yelled angrily while rubbing his temple.

***At the office***

"Hinamori-san you may go in," said the secretary, she was one of the people that didn't care who Mizuki was and never accept her money to be mean to Amu.

Amu enter the office."What brings you here Amu?"Tsukasa asked with care. He was the only other person not influenced by Mizuki. Ever since Mizuki transferred here and crushed her, Amu was sent to the office quite a lot. First, was when after she was kicked out of the Guardians and to return the Humpty lock. Next, she was accused of bulling Mizuki for taking her spot as the Joker. Pff, yea right. "..."

"Let me guess, you were send to the office because of Mizuki and the teacher believed her when she blamed everything on you."

Amu nodded, it was basically what happen except the whole class blamed her instead.

***Skipped to end of the day* **

"Look her Miss Zombie's friend, no one, I repeat no one dares to insult both Mizuki or Tadase, unless they have a death wish." some underlings of Mizuki said as she pushed her into a wall. Lucky for Rin, Ikuto pass by and the girls ran over to him to fangirl and everything. Rin took this chance got left. She meet up with Amu at their new apartment. When she was about to unlock the front door, Chieri(cherry) our nanny open the door. She have long brown hair with blue ocean like eyes with pale skin.

**~Keita POV~**

"Oh good, you're back. What took you so long, by the way, Amu in the book room waiting for you with the tutor." I told Rin as she enter our apartment. Why ours, because I live with them as a manger.

I watch as they learn English, they were fast learner, knowing all the basic in two hours. I know they will be good singer in the future. Maybe better than Utau, but who knows. When the tutor I heard Rin grumble something about stupid shorty protecting a evil bitch. Guess she hate those two people a lot, whoever they are. Maybe I should transfer to Seiyo as well. It's not like there will be anything else but the memories I had there with that cheater. When I was lost in thought, my phone rang. Some random number called me, "hello," I said questionably

"Hey Keita, is me Jin." that person said.

"Jin, as in Jin Ayuzawa?"

"Yea, I'm coming back from England, how's Mizuki?"

"Oh, that bitch, she dumped me for some shorty to be the Queen of her new school,"I replied in a voice that wants to kill someone.

"Before I go, are you still going to the same school?"

"Nope, at least I won't be soon, I planning on transferring to Seiyo, you should come too."

* * *

**Yuuki:** That's all for now cause i don't know what to write. And who do you want Amu to end up with?

Ikuto but ends up with Keita

Keita but ends up with Ikuto

E.I don't care

you have a month to vote or I will use a randomizer, why a month cause i going on vacation.

**Tadase:** Don't forget to read and review


	7. Knight in shinning armor

**Yuuki:** Back from my 1 month vacation to China, Japan, and Korea on August 5th. To people wondering why I asked the question in the last chapter was because I need to kinda plan out how I would write the chapters so there won't be a sudden plot twist at the end or what so ever.

**Chi**(oc)**:** AmuletSpadeMiki doesn't own SC, the plot, Rin and the Oc Mizuki.

P.S.: so far Keita but ends up with Ikuto is in the lead, continue voting for your paring.

* * *

**~Ikuto POV~**

Ah, it's very relaxing and peaceful up here on the roof without all the drama of a middle school life. _'Amu, how much pain have you went though all these year I been away?' _I thought to myself. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the roof slam open reveling a very pissed off girl from this morning. He was going to ignore her when Amu walked in right behind her while letting out a sigh. "Oh my god, I really want to beat the shorty up so badly," the Blondie said in a irritated voice.

Amu open here mouth to reply her when a group of girl come in smirking. "Girls, look what we got here." said a redhead that I assume is the leader. "Two loser of the school, who dare to back talk to Mizuki-sama, two weed waiting to be remove by us." With that she laugh a very high pitch evil laugh(like the one Saaya usually laugh with)

"Look here Saaya, we don't want to deal with you and your girls right now because we pissed your so called "Misuki-sama" off." while using air quotation.

That had ticked the girl Saaya off, she raised a hand to slap Amu.

**~Noraml POV~**

When Saaya raised her hand to slap Amu, Ikuto Jumped down from where he was resting to protect Amu. Amu was waiting for a impact that never came, when she open her eye she saw Ikuto protecting her. If it was few years back she would have blush while on the inside her heart would be beating loudly and ten times faster, but not now. She didn't even thank him, all she said was _"I don't need your help." _With that she left the roof with Rin following behind.

***With Amu and Rin***

"I can't believe you said that," Rin said it a loud voice.

All Amu can do was groan since she knew Rin will be bugging her about it for a while.*Sigh* _'Why is life is so complicated for me.'_ While lost in thought Amu didn't pay attention to where she was going, the last thing she heard was "watch out" from Rin before she walk right into someone, someone that looks a lot like Len.

***Back with Ikuto***

Ikuto is literally stuck up here on the roof with the group of girls fangirling over him. When he thought his day can't get any worse, Utau phone him telling him he is going to go to the up coming concert of new singers from all over the city with her as the guest and he was not able to refuse. "And if I refused?" he asked as if he was challenging her.

"Who knows." she replied in an evil tone that could send many people quivering. With that she ended the call, leaving Ikuto annoyed.

***Back to Amu and Rin***

Rin was frozen like a statue, that guy Amu ran into look a lot like Len except for his brown hair and sea green eyes. What brought her back to reality was a very familiar saying "Jin I told you not to wander off by yourself." in a playful I-told-you-so voice. But then suddenly the person call Jin said something that surprised Amu.

**~Mizuki** **POV~**

"Mi-chan," a very familiar voice called out my nickname from Seiko(let's pretend that was her previous school name), only two person would call me that, other that my friends occasionally. It was Keita-kun and Jin-kun, but I doubt Keita will call me that now since I dumped him, so it must be Jin.

"Jin-kun?" I stated with a voice that sound like someone asking a question.

"Hai, I'm surprised you remember me considering the fact I moved to England for a few year and haven't contact you ever since I left." he replied smiling. Before I could ask why he is here, he said something I don't know how to replied to.

"I heard you broke up with Keita for that*looks around and point at Tadase* Blondie," he said with "and you stole him*points at Tadase again* from a pink haired girl."

_'What, how could he say that!'_ I replied with a "I didn't steal him from that loser." in a loudish(I know loudish isn't a real word, but I don't know what to replace it with) voice.

When we finally noticed Amu was here, she had her head bow down in embarrassment or anger, I smirked at her reaction. "So Miss Zombie, what brings you here? Say did I steal Tadase from you or did he dump you for me?"

**~Normal POV~**

Before Amu had a chance to answer, Mizuki replied for her like she always does. "Of course he dumped you for me, I pretty and more cute that you."*insert a girly giggly*

Jin took notice and quickly became interested in Amu, she looked like an fallen angel from heaven with a broken heart. Lifting her chin up to examine her feature closely. While that was happening Ikuto had came down to see what the yelling was all about since he have cat like hearing. Ikuto was jealous when he saw Jin holding Amu like that, so he walked up behind Amu and grabbed her from him saying "She's mines." and dragging her away. During the whole time Amu was in shock wanting to know what was happening.

* * *

**Yuuki:** Wow I write 1,016 words even though 113 of them(only counting the words above the line from this convo) was just me talking about random stuff. Yea I was planning to post this a few days ago but haven't finish it yet.

**Amu**(the happy one)**:** Review, flames are very welcomed since it will help the writer improve and for making me suffer*smile innocently*


End file.
